Promise You
by Autumn Cloudy
Summary: Yesung kembali bertemu cinta pertamanya saat pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun didepan mata. Lalu siapa yang akan Yesung pilih? Siwon namja yang dia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun? Atau Kyuhyun yang menemaninya selama Siwon tidak ada?/"Aku yakin itu kau, Yesung-ah!"/YEWON/KYUSUNG/ Fic Request Dari Eonnieku Tercinta XD
1. Chapter 1

**Promise You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Pairing : **YeWon/ KyuSung

**Rate : **T

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Ye Milik Kyu, Begitu Juga Sebaliknya, But, Siwon Kasih Ke Aku Aja Please *Muka Melas*

**Warning : **Gaje, Aneh, Pokoknya Fic Ini Aneh Karena Yang Buat Orangnya Juga Aneh XD ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**10 Tahun Yang Lalu**

"Kau harus menikahiku!" Dia berucap lirih pada seorang lelaki berbaju putih yang tengah mamandangnya dengan tidak percaya. _Namja _mungil yang sedang duduk sambil menangis sesegukan didepan lelaki berbaju putih itu menatapnya nanar.

.

"A-apa maksudmu Yesung?" Lelaki berbaju putih berjongkok didepan _namja _yang dia panggil Yesung, keterkejutan di wajahnya tidak juga hilang sedari tadi. "Kau sudah menciumku, kau harus menikahiku!" Dia berseru dengan suara serak, kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk erat kakinya sendiri sambil pandangannya tak juga lepas dari si lelaki berbaju putih.

.

"Aku tidak sengaja, ini semua juga salahmu!" Si lelaki yang sama berusia 10 tahun itu menghapus airmata dipipi si manis Yesung. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Mana bisa aku menikah dengan orang lain sementara kau adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh bibirku,"

.

"Yesung, aku tidak bermaksud. Siapa suruh kau membuatku khawatir?" Si lelaki melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, dia terlihat sangat resah menemukan jarum pendek mengarah pada angka 8 sedangkan jarum panjangnya ke angka 10.

.

Dia harus segera pergi menemui keluarganya sekarang, namun _namja _kecil nan manis teman barunya ini tidak mau mengerti. Dia harus pulang ke Seoul, liburan sekolahnya sudah berakhir hari ini dan dia akan kembali bersekolah esok hari.

.

Tiga hari yang lalu dia dan keluarganya menginap di rumah kakek si lelaki berbaju putih, dipedesaan Daejon, dari sana juga dia bertemu _namja _manis bernama Kim Yesung yang berusia sama dengannya, sekitar dua jam yang lalu mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, Yesung berlari menghindari kejaran si lelaki berbaju putih, namun dia terjatuh karena tersandung batu, Yesung pingsan membuat si lelaki khawatir, apalagi mereka berada ditengah hutan.

.

Si lelaki memutuskan menunggu sampai Yesung sadar, lama dia menunggu akhirnya si manis membuka matanya, si lelaki refleks mencium bibir Yesung sekaligus memeluknya karena senang. Dan kembali ke saat ini, Yesung justru marah dan menyuruh si lelaki menikahinya karena dirasa mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

.

"Yesung, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Jadi maafkan aku okay!?" Si lelaki mengusap kepala Yesung. "Dan sekarang aku harus pergi, keluargaku sudah menunggu." Si lelaki berdiri dari jongkoknya, tapi belum sempat dia berdiri Yesung sudah menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

"Kau harus menikahiku! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mau," Yesung berucap dengan malu-malu, meski kepalanya menunduk ditambah minimnya penerangan dihutan itu, namun si lelaki masih bisa melihat rona merah dikedua pipi si manis.

.

"Baik, baik!" Si lelaki berjongkok membelakangi Yesung. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kerumah." Walau sedikit malu tapi Yesung tetap melingkarkan tangannya keleher si lelaki, menaiki punggung besar _namja _yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu.

.

"Janji?" Yesung bertanya mencoba meyakinkan lelaki yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya ini akan memegang kata-katanya. "Ya, aku berjanji Kim Yesung."

.

Mereka berdua keluar dari hutan yang syukurnya si lelaki masih mengingat arah jalan. "Tapi kau pasti akan melupakanku setelah kembali ke Seoul," Yesung berucap lirih, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengingatmu, Kim Yesung." Si lelaki merendahkan tubuhnya menyuruh Yesung turun, sesudah lelaki kecil itu menjauh dari punggungnya mereka berhadapan. Si lelaki berbaju putih menunduk untuk melihat mata si manis.

.

"Ini, simpanlah. Kelak ketika kita dewasa kau harus memakainya agar aku mudah mengenalimu," Si lelaki memasangkan jam tangan hitam-mewahnya pada tangan kanan Yesung."_Ne, gomawo. _Aku akan memegang janjimu," Yesung tersenyum senang, si lelaki ikut tersenyum melihat binar dikedua mata sipit Yesung.

.

Kepalanya semakin merendah mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata, sampai terakhir dibibir merah si _namja _manis. "Ingat, bibir ini milikku! Jangan berciuman dengan siapapun," Si lelaki menunjuk-nunjuk bibir manis yang baru saja dia rasakan.

.

"_Ne, _kau juga jangan mencium orang lain sampai kita besar nanti," Senyuman dibibir Yesung semakin mengembang setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. "_Arra_, sekarang aku kembali ke Seoul dulu _ne_." Si lelaki mengusap kepala Yesung sebelum berlari menuju rumah kakeknya meninggalkan Yesung yang terus tersenyum sambil memandang jam tangan pemberian si lelaki yang dia sayangi.

**.**

**.**

**~ All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau rumah seperti apa?" Dua orang lelaki duduk saling berhadapan disebuah kafetaria rumah sakit, seorang _namja _berkacamata bertanya antusias pada laki-laki manis didepannya yang hanya memandang keluar lewat jendela, sesekali tangan mungil si manis mengaduk-aduk minuman panas yang dia pesan tanpa mau melihat orang didepannya meski orang itu selalu mengajaknya berbicara.

.

"Yesung, apa yang ada difikiranmu?" Si lelaki manis menengok mendapati wajah cemas dari orang didepannya, dia tersenyum sambil menggeleng, menjawab tanpa suara.

.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menunduk sambil melepaskan kacamata bacanya, ditatapnya lekat wajah si manis. Ini memang bukan kali pertama dia diacuhkan, sudah ribuan kali, tapi dia tetap berusaha membuat Yesung –sang tunangan mau berbicara bersamanya.

.

Cincin yang bertengger dijari manis masing-masing menandakan mereka saling terikat, itu sangat membuat si lelaki berkacamata senang, namun berbanding terbalik dengan si manis yang nampaknya tidak peduli arti dari cincin pasangan itu.

.

Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Ya, Yesung akan menikah dengan seorang Dokter muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berkenalan disaat Ayah Yesung masuk rumah sakit, Ibu Yesung menyarankan agar Yesung mencoba memulai hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung akhirnya mau dan bertungan bersama Kyuhyun dengan harapan bisa melupakan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai disaat dia kecil, seseorang yang berjanji akan menikahinya ketika mereka bertemu saat dewasa nanti.

.

Entah bodoh atau apa Yesung masih mengharapkan bertemu dengan orang yang sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya, jam yang diberikan lelaki itupun masih dia simpan baik. Seharusnya dia fokus pada pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik dan penyayang, Kyuhyun juga sangat mencintainya, namun kata hatinya tidak bisa menerima itu semua, sebaik apapun Kyuhyun jika dia tidak cinta ya tidak bisa dipaksakan.

.

Kyuhyun selalu berlaku baik padanya, tapi yang Kyuhyun dapat adalah sikapnya yang terkadang dingin dan acuh tak acuh. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap sabar menghadapi Yesung, dia berharap suatu saat nanti sikap Yesung padanya akan berubah. Kepercayaannya itu yang membuatnya mempertahankan Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Yesung duduk termenung diberanda rumah, pikirannya berlarian pada kejadian 10 Tahun lalu dimana dengan bodohnya dia menyuruh seorang lelaki yang berusia sama dengannya untuk menikahinya, dan dirinya semakin bertambah bodoh karena berpikiran lelaki itu akan sungguh menjemputnya.

.

Kini dia bukan lagi tinggal dipedesaan Daejon, melainkan pindah ke Ibu Kota Korea Selatan, sebenarnya dia tidak mau karena dia percaya seseorang itu akan menemuinya, dan bagaimana jika lelaki itu datang sementara dia tidak ada? Tapi dia mau juga disaat kepercayannya mulai meluntur dan harapan si lelaki menemuinya semakin menipis, dia sudah pernah bertanya pada kakek lelaki itu, dan si kakek mengatakan seseorang yang dia tunggu berada di Seoul untuk menuntut ilmu, dan mungkin akan kembali ke Daejon untuk berlibur.

.

Yesung meletakkan kembali jam tangan pemberian si lelaki ketas meja dan lanjut meminum teh hangatnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Kyuhyun, bukan maksudnya dia bersikap dingin, hanya saja dia masih belum bisa menerimanya karena poisi cinta pertamanya masih berada dihatinya dan mungkin selamanya tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi berhembus, cuaca terasa dingin dipagi hari, disebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai duduk seorang lelaki sambil meminum cokelat panasnya, matanya menatap keluar lewat jendela, yang dia lihat hanya orang-orang yang lalu-lalang kesana-kemari, mobil juga nampak memenuhi jalanan menambah kemacetan.

.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat melihat seseorang yang dia yakin adalah orang yang dia cari berjalan santai saat lampu jalan berubah merah, segera dia mengambil uang tanpa melihat jumlahnya lalu meletakkan dimeja untuk membayar minuman yang dia pesan.

.

Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat, beberapa kali bahunya bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang dia lalui tapi itu tidak bisa membuat langkahnya terhenti, malah dia mempercepatnya merasa kehilangan sosok tersebut.

.

Sampai dia berhenti merasa orang yang dia cari tidak ada dimanapun sejauh dia memandang, salah satu tangannya mengacak rambutnya yang tadi tertata rapi hingga berantakan. "Aku yakin itu kau, Yesung-ah!" Nada bicaranya memelan saat menyebutkan nama itu.

.

Lelaki itu –Choi Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti kemana kata hati membimbingnya, berjalan tanpa arah mencoba mencari keberadaan cinta kecilnya, Kim Yesung. Selama 5 Tahun terakhir dia terus mencari keberadaan Yesung, yang dia ketahui lelaki itu sudah pindah dari Daejon, bahkan kakeknya tidak mengetahui kemana cintanya itu pindah, tapi dia percaya jika Yesung juga menunggunya.

.

Siwon berharap orang yang dia lihat tadi adalah Yesung, dia kenal meski sudah berpisah lebih dari 10 Tahun, postur tubuh Yesung kecil, juga tangan lelaki itu sangat mungil dan dia tidak mungkin salah. Firasatnya juga mengatakan itu adalah Yesung. Dan dia harus menemukan Yesung segera.

.

Siwon berhenti lalu melihat sekelilingnya, pandangannya tertuju pada toko bunga, disana keluar _namja _membawa bunga Lily putih, Siwon berlari menghampiri lelaki itu. Tapi belum sempat dia menyentuh orang yang dia yakini Yesung, kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat sebuah mobil muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat pandangannya hilang. Darah keluar deras dari kedua hidungnya.

.

Terdengar teriakan orang-orang lalu menghampiri Siwon yang sudah terbaring bermandi darah ditengah jalan.

.

Rupanya teriakan terdengar sampai pada seorang _namja _manis yang baru saja keluar membeli bunga kesukaannya untuk diletakkan diruang tengah rumahnya nanti, dia ikut menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang, setelah sampai dia menutup mulutnya tidak tahan melihat darah.

.

"Eum! Kyuhyun, kau tahu toko bunga tempat aku biasa membeli bunga?" Yesung malah refleks menelpon sang tunangan.

.

"_Ya, aku tahu. Memang kenapa?" _Jawab Kyuhyun penasaran sekaligus takut kalau ada kabar buruk dari _namja _tercintanya. "Ada kecelakaan disini. Panggil ambulan!"

.

"_Apa? Ye, tunggu disana." _Telpon dimatikan, Yesung menyuruh orang-orang disana untuk memindahkan lelaki yang tidak dia kenal kepinggir jalan, dia melirik kesekelilingnya mencari si penabrak, namun orang itu sudah tidak ada.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Ampun Yesung! Kau mengagetkanku saja," Kyuhyun memandang sedikit kesal pada Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya memasang wajah datar. "Dia harus ditolong," Jawab Yesung lalu ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun setelah sang tunangan berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Yesung mengangguk. "Kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ponselnya hancur, mungkin karena terlindas ban mobil saat dia tertabrak. Mungkin didompetnya ada kartu tanda pengenal,"

.

Yesung hanya bergumam pelan sambil berdiri. "Sebaiknya beri keluarganya kabar, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku pulang dulu," Kyuhyuk ikut berdiri dan menatap Yesung.

.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya, Yesung menghela napas lalu tersenyum. "Rumah orang tuaku, mana lagi?" Senyuman itu tetap menghiasi bibir Yesung meski hatinya terasa lelah dan memaksa tidak ingin tersenyum. Namun dia juga tahu perasaan Kyuhyun jika terus-terusan dia memasang wajah datar.

.

"Tidak bisakah keapartemenku saja? Setidaknya sekali kau menginap disana, tidur bersamaku." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat raut wajah kecewa –takut Yesung menolaknya. Yesung diam sebentar, ditelitinya paras tampan si lelaki. Dia kembali menghela napas sebelum mengangguk.

.

"A.. Hey! Jangan menekuk wajahmu. Ahm.. Tentu aku mau," Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jika kau terpaksa sebaiknya tidak usah," Dia mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat jelas senyumannya dipaksakan.

.

"_Aniya_.. Aku sungguh mau," Yesung tersenyum lebar berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyun, lelaki yang sedang kesenangan itu segera memeluk Yesung, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali. "Terima kasih Yesung-ah,"

.

Entah apa yang dia rasakan, Yesung diam merasakan kehangatan pelukan Kyuhyun, baru kali ini dia merasa senyaman ini, bisanya dia merasa jengah saat berduaan dengan Kyuhyun dan merasa sangat ingin pergi. Tapi sekarang, dia ingin berlama-lama berada diposisi seperti ini.

.

Apa hatinya sudah sadar dengan kebaikan Kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah merasa nyaman dan jatuh pada tunangannya sendiri? Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Cinta masa kecil yang sampai sekarang masih dia tunggu?

**To Be Continue**

**AN : **Ada yang pernah baca Novel 'All My Love' By Nurul Fatimah? Nah, Fic ini entah terinspirasi atau mengadaptasi dari Novel itu 'w'. Aku ambil bagian terpenting *?* dari novel itu aja..

Padahal fic ini mau aku publish di fb buat ikut event dan dijadiin oneshot, tapi gak PD, mian ficku yang lain belum dilanjut. Moodku, aku benci sama moodku yang kadang-kadang tinggi banget bikin aku jd kaya orang gila, kadang-kadang down banget sampe aku nangis-nangis gak jelas TmT, kadang gak ngerasain apa-apa sampai aku merasa mati hati *?* saking gak ada perasaan apapun XD *Okeh.. Its weird!* abaikan curhatanku..

So, mau Lanjut atau End disini saja?


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon And Other Cast

**Genre : **Romance, Drama

**Pairing : **YeWon/ KyuSung

**Rate : **T

**Disc : **Semua Cast Milik Tuhan, Ye Milik Kyu, Begitu Juga Sebaliknya, But, Siwon Kasih Ke Aku Aja Please *Muka Melas*

**Warning : **Gaje, Aneh, Pokoknya Fic Ini Aneh Karena Yang Buat Orangnya Juga Aneh XD ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

_**.**_

**Bruk... **Suara benda jatuh terdengar diruang makan, seorang lelaki muda berusia 17 tahun yang sedang sibuk belajar didalam kamarnya sontak melempar pulpen kesembarang arah, dia bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menuju sumber suara.

Setibanya disana matanya membelalak menemukan Ayahnya terjatuh dengan memegangi dada, sementara perempuan yang merambat sebagai Ibunya menangis tak dapat bersuara disamping lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"_Eomma_! Apa yang terjadi?" Panik sang lelaki muda berwajah manis yang kini membantu Ibunya untuk membawa Ayahnya yang tak sadarkan diri keruang tengah dimana sofa berada. "_Eomma_ juga tidak tahu Yesung-ah! Tadi Ayahmu mengatakan ingin minum dan pergi kedapur, setelah itu-" Yesung membaringkan sang Ayah keatas sofa.

"Setelah itu terdengar ada yang jatuh, setelah _eomma_ lihat, _appa_mu sudah tak sadarkan diri." Jelas _eomma_ Yesung sesekali terisak. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai marmer diruang tengah, penyakit jantung ayahnya kambuh.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa _appa_ kerumah sakit agar mendapat perawatan, dengan begitu penyakitnya bisa terobati!" Saran Yesung dan memandang _Eomma_nya. Wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik tersebut menghela napas sebelum mengangguk.

Keeseokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah Yesung langsung menuju rumah sakit, sudah jelas apa tujuannya datang kesana, apalagi kalau bukan menjenguk sang ayah yang saat ini tengah terbaring diatas ranjang pesakitan.

**Klek... **Pintu terbuka, Yesung bersiap dengan senyuman termanisnya untuk menyambut sang _Eomma_ yang dia kira berada disana, didekat ranjang ayahnya. Namun keningnya berkerut melihat orang asing berjubah putih tengah membenarkan selang infus Ayahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu, kepala Yesung memiring lucu menatap orang itu. Sementara lelaki yang merupakan Dokter disana terus melihat kearah Yesung. "Ah! Kau pasti Dokter disini. _Annyeong_! Kim Yesung _imnida_, dia _appa_ku," Tunjuk Yesung pada seseorang diatas tempat tidur.

"Cho Kyuhyun, a-ayahmu adalah pasienku." Gugup sang Dokter muda. Yesung tersenyum lebar, matanya nampak hilang dan dia semakin mendekati Dokter Cho atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kyuhyun.

"Mana _eomma_? Bagaimana keadaan _appa_?" Tanya Yesung kemudian duduk disalah satu dari dua kursi disana. "_Eomma_mu pulang beberapa jam lalu, _appa_mu, eum, tidak ada perkembangan, beliau masih membutuhkan perawatan selama beberapa hari," Jelas Kyuhyun dan duduk disebelah Yesung.

"Apa penyakitnya parah?" Wajah Yesung terlihat sedih. "Aku rasa tidak, ja-jangan, hanya jangan membuat _appa_mu kaget a-atau membantah perintahnya," Kyuhyun sontak tergagap ditatap mata Yesung. "Syukurlah! Mohon bantuannya Cho-Kyu-Hyun!" Yesung berdiri, membungkuk sambil mengeja nama sang Dokter muda.

"_Ye_! Pu-pulanglah. Aku akan menjaga _appa_mu dengan baik!" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri. "Terima kasih Dokter Kyuhyun," Yesung membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan bernomer 1403, menyisakan Kyuhyun sendirian yang masih berusaha menormalkan degub jantungnya.

Hari berikutnya, seperti biasa, Yesung datang ke Rumah Sakit. Kali ini dia menemukan pemandangan indah, _Appa_nya sudah sadar dan disana ada _Eomma_nya yang tengah mengupas apel, dan, kehadiran seorang Dokter yang tengah membenarkan gorden agar udara segar dari luar dapat masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Annyeong! _Appa_, _Eomma_, Dokter Kyuhyun!" Sapa Yesung sambil berlari kecil untuk memeluk _Appa_nya. "_Aigoo_! Kau sudah besar, tapi kenapa sikapmu sangat kekanakan, hum?" Ucap _Appa_ Yesung sambil mencubit gemas hidung anaknya.

"_Appho_!" Rajuk Yesung manja, bibirnya berpout kesal, Kyuhyun yang memandang keluarga ini ikut merasa hangat, sebuah senyuman terlukis diwajah tampannya. "Kyuhyun!" Panggil _Appa_ Yesung, lamunan Kyuhyun lenyap, dia segera menghampiri _Appa_ Yesung yang keadaannya mulai lebih baik, atau mungkin sudah bisa pulang hari ini.

"_Ye_?" Jawabnya sopan. "Bisa kau ajak anak kami makan diluar?" Mata kedua lelaki berbeda usia tersebut membulat secara bersamaan. "Te-tentu saja bisa." Ucap Kyuhyuh kikuk.

Sejak saat itulah, hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun berceloteh panjang, entah itu tentang kesenangannya membantu orang, makanan kesukaannya, aktivitas favoritnya, sampai hal-hal yang tidak penting. Yesung tidak merespon sama sekali, matanya mengarah pada jalanan yang lengang, sedangkan telinganya tak mendengar apapun, bahkan suara Kyuhyun maupun suara lagu dari radio didalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang terlihat usang dari dalam saku celananya, benda yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Sekarang, orang yang berada dalam pikirannya hanyalah orang yang memberikannya jam tersebut, meski dia hanya bisa mengingat wajah saat terkahir kali Siwon berkunjung ke Daejon.

_**10 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

_**.**_

"Siwon!? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Baru saja Yesung kecil membuka pintu rumahnya, matanya sudah melihat lelaki yang dia kira tidak akan pernah kedesanya lagi sampai kapanpun, tapi ternyata, Siwon berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Eum! Begitukah reaksimu saat suamimu yang tampan ini berkunjung?" Siwon kecil menyeringai samar pada Yesung yang membuat si manis salah tingkah hingga memukul dada Siwon. "_A_-_aniya_! Aku kira kau tidak akan kesini lagi, _pabbo_!"

"Kau yang _pabbo_! Sudah kubilang setiap liburan musim panas aku akan menginap selama beberapa hari dirumah _Harabeoji_!" Siwon menjitak kepala Yesung. "_Yak_! Suami macam apa kau? Seenaknya memperlakukan istri seperti itu!" Yesung menunjuk wajah tampan Siwon tepat diujung bibir tipis si tampan.

"Ugh! Istri? Jadi kau mengakui aku suamimu? Dan apa ini? Istriku yang manis mau minta cium?" Siwon menahan telunjuk Yesung, seringaiannya semakin lebar melihat rona merah dikedua pipi Yesung semakin menjadi, bahkan Yesung sudah berkeringat dingin saking malu dan gugupnya.

"_Maldo_ _andwae_! Jangan macam-macam, atau kuhajar kau!" Sekuat tenaga Yesung mencoba menarik telunjuknya kembali, namun yang ada semakin erat pula genggaman Siwon. "Cium atau tidak kulepaskan." Ucapnya mantap.

"Uh! Apa?" Yesung merasa telinganya harus dibersihkan sekarang, dia salah dengar, atau tidak? "Cium atau aku akan tetap menggenggam tanganmu, bahkan ketika kau mandi."

"_Hyak_! Mesum." Wajah Yesung benar-benar merah melebihi apapun, pikiran seorang Choi Siwon sudah sangat dewasa melebihi umurnya. "Baiklah," Siwon merendahkan kepalanya, hingga tepat berada didepan Yesung. _**Cup**_**... **Sebuah ciuman manis yang bagi Siwon ciuman selamat datang kembali mendarat dibibir manis si imut.

"_Jja_! Mana _Appa_mu?" Dengan seenaknya Siwon melepaskan tangan Yesung dan dengan seenaknya pula masuk lalu duduk dikursi dekat jendela. "_Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah pergi bekerja,"

"_Cup_.. _Cup_.. _Cup_.. Kasihan sekali istriku sendirian, untung saja suaminya datang," Yesung ikut duduk disebelah Siwon. "Aku malu Siwon! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!" Perintah Yesung kesal.

"Baiklah! Aku tak mau ist- ehem, Yesungku marah. Apa kau masih menyimpan jam pemberianku waktu itu?" Yesung mengangguk semangat. "Dimana? Aku mau liat."

Yesung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya, mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya dimana dia meletakkan jam pemberian Siwon. Setelah dapat dia kembali keluar, namun saat dia keluar.

_**Bruk**_**... **Tubuh kecilnya melayang bertabrakan dengan Siwon, jam yang tadinya berada digenggamannya terjatuh dan terinjak kakinya sendiri. "Yesung! _Gwenchana_?" Siwon segera membantu Yesung berdiri. Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengarah pada jam yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, berniat hendak mengambilnya, namun Siwon lebih dulu mengambil.

"Uh? Rusak?" Ditelitinya kaca jam itu sedikit retak, jarumnya tak lagi bergerak, tak ada suara _tik, tik, tik,_ yang sangat disukai Yesung dan biasa dia dengarkan sebelum tidur. "Rusak?" Ulang Yesung tak yakin.

"Yak! Choi-_Pabbo_, kenapa kau merusaknya?" Dan kedua lelaki kecil berusia sama -10 Tahun tersebut terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran, yang berakhir dengan kekalahan Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

Dimusim panas berikutnya, seperti biasa, Yesung kecil berangkat kesekolah, pulang, menunggu, dan ketika pagi hari dia membuka mata.

"Siwon!?" Setiap hari disetiap paginya yang dia ucapkan ketika bangun tidur adalah nama itu, nama lelaki yang tidak lagi mengunjunginya ketika musim panas tiba. "Yesungie~ Kajja makan," Suara sang _eomma_ tercinta terdengar memanggilnya dari luar.

"_Aniya_! Sungie tidak lapar _eomma_," Yesung kecil menekuk kedua lututnya, lalu meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh kecilnya yang semakin kurus.

"Siwonnie~ dimana kau? Kenapa tidak mengunjungiku lagi?" Lirihnya sebelum kembali tertidur karena lelah menangis.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung, kau masuklah duluan, aku mau membeli makanan dulu." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Yesung setelah mengecup kepalanya. Yesung masuk kedalam apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sudah cukup bahagia karena Yesung mau menginap dirumahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku egois. Aku menjeratmu dengan keegoisanku, tapi aku juga tidak mampu melepasmu, aku terlalu mencintaimu. Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya, dia memutuskan menuju sebuah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, bir, dan _ice cream_ kesukaan Yesung.

"50 yen," Ucap sang penjaga kasir. Kyuhyun meraba saku celananya, dompetnya, tidak ada. "Maaf, uangku ketinggalan dimobil," Dengan ramah sang penjaga kasir mengangguk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun mengambil uangnya dahulu.

"Dasar bodoh," Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum saat menemukan dompetnya tergeletak diatas jok, tapi matanya menemukan sesuatu yang lain, benda kecil berwarna hitam dijok tempat Yesung duduk tadi.

Kyuhyun memutuskan membayar terlebih dahulu semua belanjaannya, setelah itu segera masuk kembali kedalam mobil untuk memeriksa jam tangan yang kacanya sudah retak tersebut.

"Apa ini milik Yesung?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas desiran angin. "Sepertinya mau hujan," Lanjutnya dan segera meninggalkan minimarket yang berada cukup jauh dari gedung apartemennya. Kyuhyun memutuskan menyimpan jam tersebut disaku mantelnya.

_**Klek**_**... **"Ye-" Kyuhyun tersenyum menemukan malaikat pujaan hatinya tertidur dengan meringkuk diatas sofa yang tak terlalu besar. Niatnya untuk membangunkan Yesung dia urungkan melihat raut lelah diwajah Yesung.

Kyuhyun mutuskan duduk dilantai menghadap tepat didepan wajah tunangannya, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan cincin yang sama dengan miliknya bertengger indah dijari manis _namja_nya.

Dibelainya rambut Yesung, semakin turun menuju kedua pipinya, dan terkahir bibir, Kyuhyun tidak tahu, kapankah dia bisa merasakan bibir itu?

"Maaf," Gumam Kyuhyun. Dia memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Yesung, helaan napas lembut Yesung terasa menggelitik ditelinganya. Dia harus bersabar, sampai dia sah menjadi suami dari si manis.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu, apakah pertuangan ini akan berlangsung kejenjang pernikahan? Tapi, dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu sekarang, dimana dia mencium Yesung dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang mengetahui selain dirinya dan Tuhan. Dan, semoga Yesung tidak terjaga dalam waktu dekat.

_**10 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

_**.**_

"_Harabeoji_, kenapa Siwon tidak datang kesini lagi? Apa Siwon sudah lupa dengan Sungie?" Yesung kecil terisak keras, punggung tangannya dia gunakan untuk menghapus setiap linangan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan Siwon, Sungie-ah! Sekarang dia sedang sibuk belajar. _Harabeoji_ harap Sungie jangan menunggunya lagi, _ne_!? Sungie juga harus fokus belajar." Yesung malah menggeleng, masih dengan terisak dia berucap.

"Sungie akan tetap menunggu Siwonnie sampai kapanpun! Sungie yakin Siwonnie akan menjemput Sungie!" Tegasnya, suaranya terdengar serak. "Berhenti Yesung-ah! Siwon sudah pergi keluar negeri, mungkin sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan teman baru dan melupakan Sungie, jadi _harabeoji_ harap Sungie jangan lagi menunggu dan menangisi Siwon."

Kata-kata itu seakan menusuk dada kecilnya, Yesung membeku untuk beberapa saat, otaknya tidak mampu menerima untaian kata yang menurutnya melumpuhkan harapannya, dengan segenap kekuatannya Yesung berlari menjauhi kakek Siwon. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa karena tidak percaya, namun disaat seperti ini yang anak kacil sepertinya lakukan hanyalah menangis, bodoh!

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung-ah, _ireona_!" Kyuhyun menggoncang tubuh mungil Yesung yang masih terbalut selimut diatas tempat tidur. "Ugh!" Tangan Yesung tergerak mengusap kedua matanya.

"Kyuhyun," Gumam Yesung serak. "Sudah pagi, cepat mandi. Apa kau mau ikut aku ke Rumah Sakit? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku kalau kau adalah calon istriku, _kajja_!" Yesung berdiri lalu mengambil handuk dan baju yang sudah Kyuhyun sediakan untuknya.

"_Gomawo_," Pintu tertutup menimbulkan bunyi gedebum pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan keluar kamar, memutuskan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Yesung masuk kedalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan Terimakasih, lalu segera melepaskan satu-persatu bajunya, tapi, dia merasa ada yang janggal, sesuatu yang aneh, dilihatnya kebawah, tidak ada satupun yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. "Jam?" Seru Yesung, dan dia mulai membongkar-bongkar pakaiannya, sia-sia, Yesung tidak menemukan apapun disana.

Bergegas dia mengambil air lalu menyabuni tubuhnya asal, cepat-cepat Yesung mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian yang entah Kyuhyun dapat darimana.

_**Klek**_**... **"Oh! Kau mengagetkanku Yesung-ah?"

"Dimana jamku?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Apa?"

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan jamku?" Dia sungguh tidak mengerti, darimana bisa Yesung menuduhnya tanpa bukti. "Apa? Jam apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Kyuhyun! Kau pasti tahu dimana jamku, jam kecil warna hitam!" Sekarang dia ingat, jam yang kemarin malam dia temukan diatas jok mobilnya. "A-aku membuangnya sebelum kau bangun, aku kira kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena jam itu sudah rusak, dan kekecilan,"

"Dimana kau membuangnya?" Mata Yesung membulat, terlihat jelas amarah dikedua mata itu. "Tong sampah, lantai dasar." _**Plak**_**... **Setelah menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun, Yesung keluar apartemen, tujuannya sudah jelas mau kemana, lantai dasar.

"Ye-Yesung? Apa artinya jam itu bagimu?" Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya, rasa perih bukan hanya dipipinya, melainkan menjalar jauh kelubuk hatinya, bahkan rasa itu jauh lebih sakit.

"Apa jam ini lebih berarti daripada aku?" Digenggamnya semakin erat jam yang sebenarnya tidak dia buang seperti apa yang dia katakan, tadinya dia hanya ingin main-main, mengatakan pada Yesung jika dia sudah membuang jam itu, Kyuhyun kira Yesung akan menjawab '_Jam itu sudah jelek, memang seharusnya dibuang'_ tapi, dia tidak menyangka jika jam yang kelihatannya buruk malah berarti bagi Yesung.

Sebenarnya, seberapa besar arti jam itu? Dan kenapa Yesung sangat ketakutan kehilangannya? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun yang entah kapan dan siapa yang akan menjawab.

Yang jelas, sekarang dia akan tetap menyembunyikan jam itu. Sampai dia tahu seberapa berartinya benda jelek tersebut untuk Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**~All My Heart~**

**.**

**.**

"Amnesia?" Sepasang suami-istri yang duduk didepan Kyuhyun memekik bersamaan. "_Nde_, akibat benturan keras dikepala bagian belakangnya, Choi Siwon mengalami amnesia, saya tidak tahu amnesia ini bersifat permanen atau sementara. Kita lihat saja perkembangannya,"

"Tapi, kenapa dia belum sadar? Ini sudah hari ke-3?" Mr. Choi angkat bicara. "Saya juga tidak tahu. Jika pasien sudah sadar, saya akan menghubungi anda." Dokter muda tersebut berdiri sambil membungkuk sekilas.

"Kamsahamnida," Mr dan Mrs. Choi keluar ruangan Kyuhyun, samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar keduanya seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia menjadi penguping. Ya, dia mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Baguslah, kita bisa membuat ingatan baru untuk Siwon. Ini saatnya, dia bergerak dan melupakan Yesung. Suruh Lee Donghae mencari perempuan untuk Siwon," Merasa ada kaitannya dengan sang tunagan, Kyuhyun berniat bertanya lebih lanjut.

_**Klek**_**.. **"Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar pada daun pintu hampir terjatuh karena pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. "Ah! Kau selalu mengagetkanku Seohyun-ah!" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Ini, barang-barang pasienmu, apa sebaiknya kau serahkan saja pada keluarganya," Seohyun –_yeoja_ cantik berusia sekitar 25 yang merambat sebagai salah satu Dokter disana menyerahkan keranjang kecil, tempat dimana dia meletakkan baju, dan barang lainnya milik Siwon.

"_Ne_, nanti! Akan aku simpan dulu," Kyuhyun meletakkan diatas meja kerjanya. "Kulihat tadi pasienmu bernama Choi Siwon bergerak, dan memanggil nama seseorang, sayangnya nama yang dia panggil tidak terlalu jelas," Terang Seohyun. Sebenarnya Seohyun adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, yang sudah bersama dengannya semenjak SMA. Dan mereka selalu dipertemukan ditempat yang sama, dimana ada Kyuhyun disana ada Seohyun, begitulah penggambaran yang cocok.

"Kapan?" Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat. "Baru saja, saat aku berjalan keruanganmu." Seohyun sudah pergi entah kapan. Segara Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat dimana Siwon dirawat.

Kali ini Kyuhyun sungguh shok melihat keadaan lelaki itu, tangan Siwon terangkat seolah mencoba meraih sesuatu, sedangkan mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama "_Yesung_".

"Bukannya dia amnesia? Yesung, apa hubungan mereka?"

**To Be Continue**

**AN : **Ha~ Sungguh, maafkan aku eonnie (T_T) udah lama, dari chapter ke chapter semakin gaje, makin ngebingungin, gak sesuai harapan pula... (TmT) aku juga sadar Chap ini alurnya terlalu express.. Tapi diriku gak baca ulang dan gak berusaha ngedit *Ditabok* .. Huhu~ Mianhae.. Diriku penuh dosa dan salah ne (-w-)


End file.
